le cauchemard d'une fleur
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: devant nous, à quelques mètres seulement, se trouvait attaché à un poteau, un amas de chair sanguinolent dont les plaies béantes et nombreuses, semblables à des bouches innombrables, donnaient l'impression que des cris de douleur s'échappaient par chacune d'entre elles.Ce jour-là, j'avais vu un bûcher pour la première fois.
**Le cauchemar d'une fleur**

1713\. Moi Shuck du clan Mc Gill, médecin de mon état, fruit de l'union du réputé philosophe Erroll et de Wilhelmine Wolff, vins, à la demande de ma mère, m'installer avec elle dans un petit village du nom de Molsheim, pour l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants sur cette terre.

Mardi, 30 octobre

J'étais en chemin. Le paysage encore rougeoyant d'un automne révolu laissait peu à peu place à la nudité indécente de l'hiver, qui, de son étreinte glacée, ne rendait les gens de mon espèce que plus utiles à leurs contemporains, car leur apportant une illusion de santé et de bien-être, même si, ne nous voilons point la face, les méthodes employées pour la cure des maladies étaient souvent plus mortelles que le mal lui-même.

Une fois arrivé aux portes du village, je crus avoir perdu ma capacité à voir les couleurs. Tout ici, de la route pavée au visage crasseux de la femme mendiant au bord de la route en passant par le ciel, n'était que nuances de gris et froideur hostile, une réaction sans doute habituelle face à un étranger. N'y prêtant que peu d'attention et sentant des gouttes sur mes mains, je rajustai mon col ainsi que mon chapeau, pris mes bagages et m'enfonçai dans les rues monochromes de la bourgade alsacienne sous une pluie battante et aussi soudaine que glacée.

Plusieurs fois, je dus demander mon chemin aux habitants qui, baragouinant leur idiome incompréhensible, me dirigèrent par quelques gestes évasifs vers la bonne maison. Je frappai alors à la porte, attendis, mais personne ne se présenta je renouvelai donc mon geste pour finalement ouvrir la porte par moi-même, posant mes bagages le temps d'enlever mon manteau dégoulinant ainsi que mon couvre-chef. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce principale de sorte à ce qu'on s'aperçoive de ma présence. Je trouvais donc ma mère, assise sur une chaise, vieille et courbée par le poids des années, mais quand elle eut pris conscience d'une présence inconnue dans sa maison, elle leva la tête de son ouvrage, me dévisagea, dans le silence gêné de ces retrouvailles. Je vis peu à peu ses yeux gris délavés s'illuminer et avant même que je puisse réagir, elle m'avait encerclé de ses bras en me serrant contre elle avec une force que j'aurais jugée propre à un bûcheron mais certainement pas à une vieille femme supposée être en fin de vie. Pris de doutes, je lui demandai alors si cette présumée agonie était réelle, et elle me répondit avec un sourire à la fois malicieux et gêné que la mort avait dû perdre patience et se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmener. Je ne répondis rien, mais je voyais bien qu'elle attendait ma réaction. Alors laissant derrière moi mon sérieux, je la pris dans mes bras, et comme quand j'étais enfant, enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, retrouvant à cet instant la seule chaleur qui m'aie jamais réconforté quand j'en avais besoin.

Dans un moment pareil, certains me qualifieraient volontiers d'infantile et de pitoyable, pleurant de joie sur son épaule, mais ils peuvent bien parler car elle est ma mère et même adulte, je resterai son petit garçon à jamais.

Dimanche, 4 décembre

Depuis maintenant un mois, je travaillais dans ce village comme médecin, et malgré la méfiance des habitants vis-à-vis de mon accent, j'étais parvenu à me faire une place, même si les regards des passants pesaient sur moi dans la rue : sans doute la conséquence de mes cheveux auburn. Je me mis donc, pour faire bonne figure et faciliter mon insertion, à me rendre à l'église, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le baratin bigot du curé pendant que je comptais le nombre de personnes potentiellement malades et me faisais une liste de ceux auxquels je proposerais mes services.

En ce début de décembre, le froid était mordant, même dans l'église où, tels les membres d'un troupeau, serrés les uns contre les autres dans l'espoir d'y trouver un semblant de chaleur, nous nous tenions, chantant et récitant machinalement les psaumes et autres louanges pieuses. Puis comme à l'accoutumée, le curé harangua la foule, promettant l'enfer et ses tréfonds aux pécheurs ainsi qu'à ceux qui ne viendraient pas en aide à l'Église dans sa lutte contre les hérétiques. Je les regardais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur cet homme, petit, chevelu, au corps rondouillard parcouru de tics nerveux et dont les yeux globuleux semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites à chaque profonde inspiration, ce qui lui donnait une allure de chouette effarouchée battant l'air de ses ailes déplumées sans pour autant parvenir à s'envoler.

Après la messe, alors que je raccompagnais ma mère chez elle, nous vîmes un regroupement de personnes, hurlant, sifflant, huant quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Nous nous approchâmes donc et, pour la première fois dans cette bourgade, je vis de la couleur. Je m'avançai donc, ma mère tenant mon bras, et, quand nous fûmes tout près du lieu où se tenait le groupe, je fus pris d'un haut-le-cœur devant nous, à quelques mètres seulement, se trouvait attaché à un poteau, un amas de chair sanguinolent dont les plaies béantes et nombreuses, semblables à des bouches innombrables, donnaient l'impression que des cris de douleur s'échappaient par chacune d'entre elles. Je restais là, à la fois fasciné et horrifié par ce tableau cauchemardesque, dans lequel mon regard se perdait , ne comprenant pas pareil spectacle. Et alors que je sentais une peur viscérale monter en moi, une forte traction s'exerça sur mon bras, m'emmenant loin de la monstruosité et de la sauvagerie de cette scène, restée gravée dans ma mémoire malgré les années écoulées et qui continue encore et toujours de hanter mes nuits les plus agitées. Ce jour-là, j'avais vu un bûcher pour la première fois.

Lundi, 5 décembre

Le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense, et pourtant les patients, eux, fleurissaient comme des dents-de-lion, et moi, l'unique loup dans la bergerie, je guettais, attendais patiemment que l'une des brebis s'affaiblisse, se mette à crier de douleur alors je serais là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, prêt à la secourir. Et même si la survie du sujet n'était pas assurée, la propagation de la maladie, elle, en serait arrêtée net, sauvegardant ainsi du mal les autres plus chanceux, qui, pour me rémunérer, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de métal pour payer, troquaient mes services contre quelques volailles, œufs, fromages ou légumes . Certes, je vivais en profiteur, mais qu'importait puisqu'au final tout le monde s'en accommodait.

Ce jour-là, je rentrais chez moi d'un pas pressé, mon butin dans les bras, trottant presque, impatient de retrouver la chaleur maternelle de mon foyer. Soudain je m'arrêtai, tournai mon regard vers le centre de la place dont les pavés noircis trahissaient les agissements bestiaux qui avaient lieu ici-bas, et alors que devant mes yeux repassaient les

images horribles de la scène, les fourches, les torches, et cet amas de chair et de sang dont la forme de corps pouvait à peine se deviner... tout revenait à mon esprit. Après quelques instants

d'absence, je me ressaisis et m'apprêtais à reprendre ma route lorsque j'entendis des pleurs. Je me tournai et mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille, sale, mal vêtue, ses cheveux longs et emmêlés collés sur son visage aux joues déjà creusées.

Je restais un moment à la regarder de loin, sanglotant dans le froid, recroquevillée sur elle-même, invisible aux passants qui ne lui accordaient pas un regard. Même les autres enfants, s'en retournant chargés de bois mort avec leurs parents, ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Je décidai de rentrer, mais à chaque pas que je faisais, mon cœur peu à peu se serrait, et j'avais beau vivre en profiteur en grappillant les restes, je restais un être humain, un être sociable. Je marchai donc vers elle, arrachai un morceau de pain de la miche que j'avais reçue en paiement, coupai un morceau de fromage et les lui tendis. Elle finit par remarquer ma présence et tourna alors vers moi ses yeux noirs dont le regard impénétrable semblait juger jusqu'à mon âme. Cet échange aurait pu durer une éternité si une salve glacée ne nous avait pas heurtée tous deux, emportant le regard sombre et tranchant pour ne laisser sur place qu'une petite fille grelottante, fleur des champs solitaire que l'hiver aurait surpris. Je m'agenouillai devant elle, et libérant ma deuxième main, je pris la sienne et y déposai le morceau de pain. Je lisais de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

Sans bruit je me relevai et me mis en marche. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi, et alors que je bifurquais dans une rue adjacente, je risquai un dernier coup d'œil furtif. Elle souriait la bouche pleine, se jetant sur la moindre miette comme un chat sur un filet de roussette. Je continuai ma route, un sourire presque imperceptible se dessinant sur mon visage mais qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer quand, arrivé chez ma mère, cette dernière me réprimanda fortement non pas pour avoir donné une partie de nos victuailles à une pauvresse, pas même pour être rentré en retard mais plutôt pour avoir laissé une petite fille livrée à elle-même dans le froid de la nuit.

C'est donc dans l'idée de m'obliger à ramener cette petite que ma mère, dans son indignation de ménagère effarouchée, me poussa hors du logis, me lança mon manteau ainsi que mon chapeau à la figure, suivis de près par un plaid et me promit que je ne remettrais pas un pied dans cette maison tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé et ramené la fillette saine et sauve.

Je marchais maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes. Les mains dans les poches, la couverture sous le bras, la tête rentrée dans mes épaules et mon couvre-chef fermement enfoncé sur ma tête, je bravai les éléments, essuyant bourrasque après bourrasque pour finalement arriver à l'endroit où l'enfant se trouvait il y avait une heure encore. Je jetai donc un coup d'œil dans les recoins, les tonneaux, et même dans un tas d'ordures... j'étais prêt à abandonner quand, du coin de l'œil, je vis quelque chose s'agiter dans le tas de fumier non loin de moi. Je m'approchai donc et, en contournant le monticule fumant, je vis le petit visage cireux de l'enfant que j'étais venu chercher. Je l'extirpai donc de son cocon aussi odorant que collant et l'enveloppai dans le plaid. Je repartis avec la mouflette blottie au creux de mes bras, dans un effort désespéré de la garder de la morsure du vent.

A notre arrivée au logis, ma mère, voyant la petite dans mes bras, me fit rentrer, la prit, mit une peau de chèvre sur le vieux coffre près du poêle central et l'y déposa avec le plaid. Je remerciai le ciel qu'elle n'aie pas posé de questions quant à l'odeur que dégageait la petite ainsi que mon manteau et m'éclipsai dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Alors que je sombrais dans les méandres du sommeil, je ne pus m'empêcher de noter l'ingéniosité instinctive de la fillette qui, privée de chaleur, avait trouvé un moyen détourné d'en obtenir.

Jeudi, 8 décembre

Depuis maintenant trois jours, une nouvelle âme avait élu domicile dans la maison familiale silencieuse, volatile, presque fantomatique. Je ne m'occupais guère de l'enfant, et laissais à ma mère le soin de s'en charger après tout, elle avait de l'expérience avec la marmaille, autant mettre ses connaissances à profit. Le premier matin qu'elle passa avec nous, ma mère essaya tant bien que mal de lancer la discussion sans grand succès. Et croyant bien faire, raconta à la gamine que c'était de mon propre chef que j'avais pris la décision de l'accueillir sous notre toit... Je n'ai jamais aimé les éloges, ou plutôt je les trouvais et les trouve toujours hypocrites, et ils étaient souvent bien trop intéressés pour être honnêtes... Depuis le récit romancé de cet acte « chevaleresque », la petite ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Me regardant de loin avec ses grands yeux noirs, silencieuse, et même lorsque nos yeux se croisaient, elle soutenait mon regard sans ciller, et je finissais toujours par perdre cette confrontation de regards, frustré et incrédule devant le calme olympien dont faisait preuve cette enfant. En un jour à peine, je me retrouvais relégué au rang d'animal inconnu et sauvage, tournant en rond, grognant mes paroles avec une voix plus gutturale qu'à l'habitude. Cette enfant mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve et le plus invraisemblable dans tout cela, c'est que son regard à lui seul suffisait à me donner l'impression d'être un loup en cage.

Ce jour-là encore, le vent soufflait en bourrasques dans les rues désertes et incolores de Molsheim, soulevant au passage les quelques centimètres de poudreuse qui venaient de tomber, les faisant tourbillonner telles des danseuses irlandaises en pleine action. Je revenais de la messe, me demandant encore une fois pourquoi les gens passaient leur vie à prier un prétendu Dieu de les emmener au « Paradis » étaient-ils si peu sûrs de leurs actions ? Avaient-ils tellement peur d'être oubliés lorsqu'ils se présenteraient devant Saint Pierre ? Je ne comprenais pas ; si Dieu est omniscient... il n'est pas nécessaire de lui rappeler constamment notre existence ni même nos actions car il est censé les connaître. Cependant il y avait bien plus important. Dans un petit village comme celui-ci où tout le monde se connaît et se côtoie, il est très difficile de masquer une absence et j'avoue avoir été pris au dépourvu lorsque je me rendis compte que ni ma mère, ni la môme n'étaient présentes. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose car pour rien au monde ma mère n'aurait volontairement raté la messe de peur d'attirer l'attention venimeuse des commères.

Je me mis donc en marche et d'un pas leste je me dirigeais vers la maison familiale quand Rattenauer, le vicaire me barra le passage, un sourire faux s'étirant sur sa petite bouche dont les fines lèvres ne pouvaient recouvrir les imposantes incisives, et qui par cette action, se faisait se retrousser son nez bossu et disproportionné, lui donnant ainsi un air de rongeur sur le point de festoyer.

Il m'appela « mon fils » et je brûlai déjà de réitérer l'action d'Oedipe. Il commença à me parler de tout et de rien et, passant son bras autour de mes épaules avec grand peine, il voulut me rediriger vers l'église, prétextant de m'offrir un verre d'une liqueur de son invention.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais accepté, mais l'absence suspecte de ma mère et de sa protégée en plus du sentiment désagréable que cet homme m'inspirait me décida à agir et m'excusant le plus poliment possible, je me dégageais de son étreinte, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent avec un patient. Une fois arrivé au logis, je me précipitai vers la pièce principale où seule une marmite de soupe m'attendait dans la petite cheminée de pierre. Cependant, l'aspect vacant n'était pas ce qui me frappa c'était plutôt le désordre qui régnait dans cette pièce qui me déconcertait.

C'est alors que j'entendis une plainte venir de l'étage. Craignant le pire, j'attrapai le vieux tisonnier, et aussi silencieux que possible, montai les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, des sanglots se mêlèrent aux gémissements, et plus je me rapprochais de la chambre de ma mère, plus les bruits devenaient distincts et plus ma main se resserrait sur le pique-feu. A l'affût derrière la porte, mon arme de fortune à la main, je restais immobile, incapable de me décider à entrer, car redoutant une intrusion qui aurait pu coûter bien plus que quelques malheureux louis.

Prenant une grande inspiration, et préparant mon bras à frapper, je poussai la porte encore entrouverte et m'introduisis dans la pièce en un mouvement vif, brandissant mon tisonnier que je laissais bien vite retomber, devant le regard surpris de ma mère ainsi que le regard noyé de larmes et le visage tordu de la môme.

Ce midi-là, nous mangeâmes en silence, puis quand j'eus donné une décoction de pavot à la gamine, je demandai des explications à ma mère qui me donna pour seule réponse, que la petite avait eu une crise d'angoisse due au souvenir de l'exécution publique de sa mère qui avait eu lieu cinq jours plus tôt.

Dimanche, 11 décembre

Depuis l'incident de vendredi, les nuits de la gamine étaient plutôt agitées, remplies de cauchemars, elle se réveillait en sueur, les yeux rouges et bouffis. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à manquer de sommeil, car dans sa miséricorde, ma mère dont l'instinct maternel s'était éveillé, passait ses nuits à la consoler, lui chuchotant des mots pour la rassurer et baisant son front en lui fredonnant des berceuses pour l'endormir. J'aurais pu remédier à ces insomnies grâce au pavot, mais ma mère qui se méfiait quelque peu de cette plante que certains disaient toxique quand on l'utilisait régulièrement ne voulait rien entendre.

Néanmoins, dans la nuit du 10 au 11, je mélangeai dans sa soupe une dose suffisante de somnifère, car je ne supportais plus de voir le visage de ma mère se creuser peu à peu, comme érodé par la fatigue de ses nuits blanches.

Le premier cauchemar ne tarda pas et c'est avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde que je me levai et allai au chevet de la môme. Quand elle me vit entrer, ses yeux s'arrondirent, comme si ma présence la choquait ne prêtant aucune attention à son air de biche effarouchée, j'épongeai à l'aide d'un linge la sueur de son front avec des mouvements lents et fluides pour ne pas l'effrayer. Une fois cette tâche achevée, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, la poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose enfin sur son coussin, puis toujours avec des gestes mesurés, je remontai le plaid jusque sous son menton et, faisant usage de certains souvenirs de mon enfance, je lui fredonnai une vieille chanson écossaise dont seuls quelques mots du refrain revenaient. Elle s'endormit bientôt, et pour une fois, à la place de son éternel visage impassible, trônait un léger sourire, pas de joie ni même d'hypocrisie, mais un sourire qui semblait montrer une sensation de bien-être.

Par correction, j'attendis un peu après qu'elle soit tombée dans les bras de Morphée, puis après un temps qui me parut suffisant et poussé par l'envie profonde de retourner dans les méandres de mon imaginaire, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en toucher la targette que les gémissements reprirent, je retournai donc d'un pas résigné vers le lit, m'assis au bord, et me mis à caresser ses cheveux avec toute la tendresse qu'un être las de fatigue puisse manifester, emmêlant au passage quelques mèches dont les cheveux rebelles s'accrochaient aux aspérités de mes grands doigts calleux.

Je dus m'endormir peu après car à mon réveil, j'étais adossé à la petite tête de lit, la main encore prise dans ses boucles cuivrées. Je sortis de la chambre, m'habillai pour la journée et descendis l'escalier uniquement pour entendre ma mère tout d'abord me reprocher de lui avoir octroyé une bonne nuit de sommeil et ensuite, me faire des éloges sur mon

hypothétique bonne action. Las de ses discours et sur le point de rougir, j'emportais ma tranche de pain frottée de lard avec moi, prétextant une visite urgente. Je consommai mon déjeuner sur le chemin, appréciant le fin brouillard couleur graphite dont l'humidité glacée paralysait mes pensées encombrantes et laissai mon instinct me guider là où la maladie se terrait.

Ce soir-là, alors que ma mère et la petite étaient déjà endormies et que je m'apprêtais à monter me coucher, j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque, croulant sous un manteau mangé aux mites et trois fois trop grand pour sa petite stature, le vicaire se présenta devant moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qui l'amenait qu'il était déjà entré, les mains croisées dans le dos, promenant ses yeux bleus acier de meuble en meuble, se promenant d'un pas fluide, et silencieux, comme s'il prenait en note l'emplacement de chaque objet, de chaque grain de poussière. Je ne disais rien, tant sa présence ainsi que son comportement m'inspiraient de méfiance. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers le palier, comme attiré par un bruit dans la nuit calme. Je me décidai donc à parler quand je le vis poser le pied sur la première marche. Apparemment, il voulait prendre des nouvelles de ma mère qui ne s'était pas présentée à la messe depuis plus de trois jours. Je lui répondis alors qu'en ma qualité de médecin et voyant ma mère quelque peu affaiblie, je lui avais dit de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte tant qu'elle ne serait pas pleinement guérie.

Il me toisa d'abord, toujours un pied sur la première marche il devait sans doute chercher l'ombre du mensonge sur mon visage ou bien encore une étincelle de peur dans mes yeux... cependant, j'avais appris, lors de mes études de médecine, à cacher quelque émotion que ce soit, car, une émotion est, chez un médecin, considérée comme une faiblesse qui jamais ne devait être découverte. Après un long moment, il soupira, me remercia en étirant un vaste sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents et, sortant du logis, me lança un coup d'œil furtif, un regard en coin qui voulait tout dire celui d'un joueur d'échecs jaugeant son adversaire.

Une fois la porte fermée, le calme était revenu dans le foyer. J'entendis alors des craquements venant de l'étage puis de petits gémissements. Une fois arrivé en haut, je remarquai que la porte de la chambre de la gamine était légèrement entrouverte. J'entrai donc dans la chambre, trouvant la petite recroquevillée sous son plaid, tremblant comme une feuille et laissant parfois échapper un sanglot. Je l'approchai, attrapai la couverture et la tirais quelque peu, découvrant ainsi son visage dont les yeux bouffis de larmes semblaient perdus, vides, comme morts. Compatissant, je la pris contre moi, passant ma main sur son dos, je me mis à fredonner pour la calmer. Après quelques minutes, les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés et sa respiration s'était faite plus régulière, ce qui m'indiqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Je baisai son front, l'allongeai sur le lit puis remontai le plaid jusque sous son menton toutefois, il me sembla nécessaire de rester avec elle, au cas où un nouveau cauchemar viendrait pointer le bout de son nez.

La nuit s'écoula sans bruit... ou presque... Vers minuit, alors que je commençais doucement à piquer du nez, je sentis la petite s'agiter et en l'étreignant encore une fois, je l'entendis murmurer : « Gerda... sœur Gerda... aidez-moi...». Je la consolai à nouveau lui chuchotant que je serais là pour elle puis la recouchai, passant le reste de la nuit à me demander qui cette « sœur Gerda » pouvait bien être.

Lundi, 12 décembre

Aux premières lumières du jour, je quittai le chevet de la gamine, et descendis prendre mon déjeuner tout en repensant à cette fameuse « sœur Gerda ». Il y avait effectivement une Gerda dans le village, mais cette vieille rombière était bien la dernière personne vers laquelle je me serais tourné même s'il ne s'était agi que d'un renseignement et si c'était une bonne sœur... ? Alors ça expliquerait tout... mais le couvent le plus proche était à une demi-journée d'ici en comptant l'aller-retour... si je devais entreprendre une telle escapade, il fallait que je sois sûr du lieu où je devais chercher... autant demander à ma mère : elle savait peut-être quelque chose.

Il était midi passé et j'attendais devant la porte du Moûtier d'Heiligenstein que la sœur Tourière m'ouvre. J'avais prétexté un besoin urgent de la part d'un patient dont le remède devait être composé de certaines plantes dont l'été orageux avait rendu la pousse impossible et dont on m'avait dit que sœur Gerda, herboriste de ce couvent, possédait des plants ce qui d'un certain côté n'était pas faux, mais c'était surtout le seul prétexte qui m'était venu à l'esprit lorsque ma mère m'annonça que la seule nonne du nom de Gerda qu'elle connaissait était la plus simple à trouver mais pas la plus accessible. Néanmoins, ma rouerie sembla amadouer la matrone qui m'ouvrit sans plus de questions et me conduisit chez sœur Gerda, tout en faisant auparavant un petit crochet chez la mère supérieure pour lui faire part de ma présence.

Une fois arrivés chez sœur Gerda, la sœur Tourière me fit entrer puis prit congé, me laissant seul avec la personne que je brûlais d'interroger. Nous nous saluâmes tout d'abord, puis je lui fis part de ma requête et lui donnai une liste de ce qu'il me fallait. Elle s'étonna tout d'abord de mes besoins car, me dit-elle, « les médecins français ne s'intéressent plus qu'à la chirurgie et à l'obstétrique » ce à quoi je lui répondis que j'étais Écossais, elle acquiesça puis, n'y tenant plus, je lui demandai, avec tellement peu de tact que j'en rougis encore, si elle connaissait ,par hasard, une dénommée Gretel Richter. A ce moment-là, ses yeux qui jamais n'avaient quitté son registre se posèrent sur moi me jugeant, m'examinant... cherchant la moindre petite touche de fausseté en moi... puis posant sa plume, elle me dit avoir connu une jeune femme de ce nom qui, pendant sa grossesse, était venue pour des conseils. Je lui demandai alors si elles avaient été proches. Marquant une pause une fois encore, elle me dit qu'elle avait été celle qui aida à mettre l'enfant au monde puis après un temps, elle me demanda si elle allait bien... ce à quoi je répondis qu'elle était morte, tout en omettant la scène du bûcher, ce qui me parut une bonne chose en voyant l'air effaré de la nonne, dont les bésicles rendaient ses yeux perçants encore plus impressionnants. J'ajoutai bien vite que la petite qu'elle avait aidé à mettre au monde était en sécurité avec ma mère, mais que de fortes crises de panique ainsi que des cauchemars fréquents faisaient maintenant partie intégrante de sa vie et lui demandai si elle connaissait un remède à ce mal, car je ne pouvais toujours avoir recours aux décoctions de pavot. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ajusta ses bésicles sur son nez busqué, puis me fit part d'une décoction dont elle se servait souvent et qui, dans le cas de la petite, pourrait être efficace. Cependant, elle me dit également qu'il lui fallait un élément essentiel à sa composition et que malheureusement, son fournisseur en herbes rares, n'arriverait qu'en fin de journée je lui proposai donc de revenir le lendemain, mais elle m'arrêta et me demanda mon adresse, car ayant déjà une course de prévue à Molsheim, elle pourrait en profiter pour délivrer le remède le lendemain après-midi. Sa proposition me sembla suspecte, et je crus deviner qu'elle voulait vérifier mes dires en constatant les faits par elle-même.

J'acceptai donc son offre, mis mes achats dans ma sacoche. Je m'en retournai à Molsheim où m'attendait une soupe bien chaude qui, après une aussi longue marche dans le

froid hivernal, me fit autant de bien qu'elle m'apporta de réconfort.

Mardi, 13 décembre

La matinée se passa sans encombre, quatre cas de toux, une femme que ses grossesses consécutives risquaient de tuer et avec laquelle j'ai eu, en présence de son mari, une petite discussion à ce propos et même si je sais que ces têtes de mule n'écouteront guère mes conseils, ma conscience ne pourra être inquiétée sachant que je les avais prévenus.

En début d'après-midi, et ayant déjà rempli mon quota de visites pour la journée, je pris un peu de mon temps pour préparer diverses décoctions en plus de quelques fioles de somnifère supplémentaires. Peu après, j'entendis frapper à la porte ma mère qui tricotait sur sa chaise se leva et j'entendis résonner la voix de cette chère nonne. Je lâchai donc mes préparations et allai à la rencontre de notre nouvelle invitée. Certes, elle ne portait plus l'habit réglementaire mais avait tout de même mis un foulard sur ses cheveux grisonnants qui avaient su conserver quelques mèches châtain ainsi que d'autres de couleur plus claire. Nous la fîmes entrer, et au moment même où je la débarrassais de son manteau, une petite ombre rousse dévala l'escalier et se jeta au cou de l'herboriste qui après un temps et les larmes aux yeux, la serra de ses mains vieillies et tremblantes.

Après ces retrouvailles, nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi dans la salle principale, les deux femmes à parler en s'occupant de la petite et moi à préparer mes onguents, ainsi que décoctions et vérifiant l'état de mes outils de travail. Alors que je préparais une solution dont le dosage délicat demandait toute mon attention ainsi que l'usage d'une paire de bésicles améliorés comportant plusieurs verres différents et rétractiles que j'avais ajouté pour plus de précision, je sentis à ma droite une présence et, tournant la tête, je me trouvais nez à nez avec la petite Ilsa, dont j'avais appris le nom à l'arrivé de la nonne, et qui me regardait comme s'il m'avait poussé trois têtes. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se mit à pouffer de rire et s'en retourna chez la vieille Gerda qui se mit à glousser, suivie de près par ma mère.

Le soir arriva, bien vite et malheureusement pour la none, une tempête de neige s'était déclarée peu avant son arrivée, l'empêchant donc de retourner au couvent avant l'accalmie. Ma mère lui proposa de rester et, à renfort des supplications de la petite, elle céda. Pour une fois, Ilsa ne se taisait pas, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une gamine si morne pouvait avoir tant d'énergie et d'entrain.

Quand il fut l'heure de se coucher, la petite refusa d'aller dormir, puis finit par accepter. Cependant, quand l'herboriste lui prit la main pour l'emmener, elle se déroba et s'arrêta à côté de moi, droite, les mains dans le dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons. Comme je ne réagissais pas, car trop occupé par l'inspection d'une lame de bistouri, elle me poussa un peu du bout de son index. Exaspéré par son attitude, je me tournai enfin vers elle et relevai les lentilles rétractiles de mes bésicles. Voyant qu'elle avait obtenu mon attention, elle agrippa mon bras et me tira vers l'escalier... je m'apprêtais à refuser quand je me souvins de la promesse que je lui avais faite : que je serai toujours là pour elle. Je cédai donc et voyant ses petits bras tendus vers moi, je la soulevai et l'amenai dans sa chambre. Quand elle fut profondément endormie, je descendis dans la pièce principale et trouvai la nonne ainsi que ma mère, chuchotant, puis quand elles eurent remarqué ma présence, elles se turent, comme si quelque chose d'extrêmement grave venait d'arriver.

Ma mère fut la première à bouger, et me dirigeant vers le coffre pour que je m'asseye, elle fit un signe de tête à l'herboriste comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Alors réajustant ses bésicles, elle prit une grande inspiration puis fixa sur moi son regard aigu. A cet instant, l'ambiance fut glaçante et cela, malgré le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. De

plus en plus intrigué par ce changement de comportement soudain, je me penchais en avant, mes coudes reposant sur mes genoux et mon menton posé sur mes doigts entrecroisés. Elle se mit alors à nous raconter une histoire celle d'une petite fille, la jeune Gretel Pfeiffer.

Elle avait vécu à Wangen, fille cadette d'une fratrie de sept. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère qui mourut en couches.

Peu après ses onze ans, son père passa l'arme à gauche à son tour, laissant tous les biens à ses six fils qui, dans leur grande miséricorde, lui donnèrent chacun deux deniers. Bien sûr, une si petite somme ne pouvait suffire. Alors économisant le plus possible, volant sur les étals des marchés, et grappillant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle parvint à subsister quelques temps. Un jour, elle se fit prendre à parti par un marchand à qui elle venait de dérober une pomme, elle crut à ce moment que sa vie allait s'achever, mais à son plus grand étonnement, un homme jeune vêtu d'une robe noire lui souriait en lui tendant la main elle eut sans doute préféré mourir à ce moment-même. L'homme qui venait de la sauver, étudiant en théologie efflanqué, quatrième fils d'une famille de petits bourgeois au bord de la ruine, n'avait trouvé comme solution à ses problèmes financiers que de ramasser des orphelins dans la rue, en leur promettant une vie meilleure et un peu d'affection pour finalement les vendre deux écus d'argent, trois s'ils avaient toutes leurs dents. Les filles, si en plus de cela elles avaient un joli minois et étaient vierges, valaient cinq écus. Elle fut donc achetée, enfermée, battue pour la rendre plus docile, et finalement quand les tenanciers de cette organisation de prostitution enfantine la jugèrent suffisamment soumise, ils se décidèrent à mettre leur investissement à profit. Âgée de treize ans, et n'étant devenue rentable que depuis trois mois, elle fut mise à l'écart quand se déclarèrent de violentes nausées qui, loin d'attirer la pitié de ses compagnes d'infortune, ne firent que creuser le gouffre béant que la rivalité de cette vie de servitude avait fait naître. Quand elle vit cela, il lui vint à l'esprit de se faire passer pour folle, simulant des crises de folie de durée variable qui lui valurent d'être enfermée dans une pièce sombre du soubassement. Le plan était simple, simpliste même, mais il avait fonctionné jusqu'ici... cependant, il restait un problème majeur à régler : il lui fallait encore se débarrasser de la personne que les tenanciers avaient envoyée pour l'exécuter mais aussi trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

Quand l'homme arriva, il traînait derrière lui un grand sac de jute. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle lui proposa ses charmes en échange de son aide ainsi que de son silence. D'abord réticent, il accepta. Une fois chose faite, il se tourna comme pour partir. Alors se sentant trahie, elle tenta de le frapper, mais il fut le plus rapide et l'assomma.

Il tint néanmoins sa parole, et ce n'est que le lendemains qu'elle se réveilla dans une fosse, nauséabonde certes, mais enfin en dehors de sa cage.

Pendant près de deux mois, passant de ferme en maison, de taverne en auberge, elle parvint à survivre. Toutefois, il lui fut bientôt difficile de trouver du travail car, même si les vomissements avaient cessé, ils furent bientôt remplacés par des douleurs intenses au niveau du bas-ventre ainsi que par des courbatures qui, couplées à son manque de nourriture et au froid d'un hiver naissant, la rendirent bientôt incapable du moindre effort physique.

En premier lieu, elle voulu tenter de se débarrasser de l'enfant en se jetant dans un escalier, mais ne put tout simplement pas s'exécuter après tout cet enfant avait été son sauf-

conduit, son sauveteur... comment aurait-elle pu lui donner la mort ? Résignée, elle se contenta de mendier, tentant un petit larcin deci-delà, allant jusqu'à voler dans le tronc de l'église. Certes ce n'était pas chose à faire mais l'Église n'était-elle pas censée aider les nécessiteux ?

Un matin, elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par des cris, des sifflements ainsi que par de forts bruits de sabots sur le sol glacé : une exécution venait d'avoir lieu. Une fois le

malheureux pendu, la foule se dispersa, laissant place au chahut habituel. Mais son attention était déjà attirée par un pain étrangement disposé à l'envers, alors que tous les autres étaient normalement disposés. Elle se serait bien levée pour en acheter, mais le froid de la nuit et les coups de l'enfant l'avaient paralysée. Et elle les voyait, tous ces pains, partir un à un... tous sauf un. Alors, réunissant ses dernières forces, elle tenta de se lever, tremblante, faible... mais elle y parvint. Et alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle vit que le pain tant convoité était parti, disparu, envolé. Terrassée par le désespoir, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Maintenant à genoux, elle se mit à pleurer, à sangloter : maudissant le destin, l'Église, les humains et même Dieu : celui qu'elle avait prié toute sa vie, celui qui était censé aider les miséreux, leur père à tous... comment pouvait-il laisser ses enfants sombrer dans le désespoir et la maladie ?! Alors elle le renia, renonça à sa lumière, à sa prétendue pureté, à son jugement infaillible... comment pouvait-il l'être ? lui qui, comme son géniteur, laissait ses préférences le guider !

Dans sa douleur, elle ne s'aperçut pas que le vent avait faibli, que la lumière du jour ne l'atteignait plus. Cependant, elle entendit quelque chose : un craquement... puis vint une odeur, puis une autre et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une masse gigantesque se trouvait devant-elle : sombre, menaçante, cachant le soleil de son imposante stature, son ombre englobait la jeune fille toute entière. Elle tremblait de peur, gelée sur place les larmes aux yeux, elle entoura instinctivement son ventre arrondi de ses bras. Doucement, la silhouette se baissa à son niveau, dévoilant par cette action un homme cagoulé, large d'épaules, tout habillé de noir, qui lui prit la main et y plaça un gros morceau de pain. Elle était sans voix, quelqu'un avait-il enfin entendu ses prières ? Avait-elle enfin trouvé son sauveur ?

Elle ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes et s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se trouvait chez l'herboriste, qui ne tarda pas de lui expliquer que Karl Henker, le bourreau du village, l'avait amenée ici. Il n'avait pas souhaité expliquer à la sœur la raison de cet acte de compassion, mais selon elle, Gretel avait dû lui rappeler sa chère sœur, dont le décès survint après que le père de celle-ci ne se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte d'un bâtard. A partir de ce moment, Karl, dont les visites étaient plus que rares, passa de plus en plus de temps chez l'herboriste qui alors hébergeait Gretel et en fit son assistante et apprentie. De plus en plus, l'écart entre le bourreau au grand cœur et la petite rapetissait, et les petites attentions maladroites et les inquiétudes de Karl leur donnaient à tous deux l'apparence d'un jeune ménage attendant leur premier enfant.

Après l'accouchement, cette facette paternelle et protectrice se révéla complètement et dans un élan, il proposa à Gretel de jouer le rôle du père et de reconnaître l'enfant et ainsi l'inscrire dans le registre paroissial.

Malheureusement, une pneumonie emporta le bourreau bien vite, laissant Gretel et la petite alors âgée de quatre ans, seules face au monde. L'herboriste leur rendait souvent visite, et c'est lors de l'une d'entre elles, que Gretel lui raconta toute la sombre affaire, et sans perdre de temps lui annonça que l'homme qui l'avait vendue était maintenant diacre à l'église du village. Mais le plus alarmant fut que, d'après la jeune mère, Rattenauer n'avait pas cessé de balader ses yeux sur l'assemblée, et elle avait cru remarquer que son regard semblait s'arrêter

sur chaque enfant. Elle n'en parla plus et, le mois dernier, elle arriva chez l'herboriste en pleurs , dents et poings serrés. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé : apparemment des enfants avaient disparu, s'étaient envolés. Elle parla alors de Rattenauer, d'un pacte rompu et d'un prix à payer pour sa traîtrise et sa malhonnêteté. Le reste, je pouvais me l'imaginer, le fraîchement promu Rattenauer avait dû accuser la pauvre femme de sorcellerie et l'avait fait brûler vive, mais il n'avait pu mettre la main sur la petite.

Après de telles révélations, il me fut impossible de dormir, alors bien décidé à faire payer cette vermine pour ses crimes, je tâchai de trouver un plan infaillible, une fourberie

peut-être, quelque chose pour faire tomber son masque et le révéler au yeux de tous et par la même occasion qu'il avoue où les enfants étaient envoyés et ainsi arrêter le trafic. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre une telle accusation, un étranger remettant en question la pureté d'un membre du clergé relevait du domaine du suicide. Non, dans ce rôle de dénonciateur, de sauveur chatoyant, il fallait quelqu'un de simple, de facile à manipuler quelqu'un comme... mais bien sûr, il y avait cet homme de la maréchaussée : celui qui passait son temps dans la taverne, à se morfondre sur son existence en enchaînant les pintes et qui ne rêvait que d'une occasion pour briller aux yeux de tous... il serait parfait, et puisqu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il ne serait pas difficile à convaincre ! C'était décidé, j'irais le trouver demain, il ne résisterait pas à une telle aubaine.

Mercredi 15, décembre

Au petit matin, je fis le tour de mes patients, puis je me dirigeai vers la taverne et il était là : avachi sur le comptoir, une chope à la main et le regard vide d'un bovin regardant un attelage passer. Je m'assis à sa gauche, commandai une pinte et me mis à lui parler, Grand Dieu, que cet homme manquait de jugeote ! Je commençai à lui poser des questions sur ses envies, sa carrière et feignis de m'indigner quand il me conta ses misères. Je le travaillai si bien que quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux vides et abrutis de garçon boucher se mirent à pleurer. Profitant de cette faiblesse, d'un geste amical, je lui passai un bras autour des épaules et le secouai un peu. Quand je vis que ses sanglots s'apaisaient, je lui dis que, comme il me paraissait fort sympathique, j'allais l'aider à obtenir de l'avancement. Il releva alors la tête, incrédule et comme je voyais qu'il m'écoutait, je lui fis part de mes découvertes concernant la disparition de plusieurs enfants au cours des derniers mois. J'omis cependant de lui dire que le vicaire en était le coupable : il ne m'aurait jamais suivi en sachant cela.

Le plan était simple : pour commencer, il nous fallait un appât de préférence consentant et avec une figure agréable. Alors nous cherchâmes et, après quelques minutes de réflexion, le gendarme Vieh, dont la simplicité passive avait cette fois-ci laissé place à un éclair de génie se leva et alla au fond de l'établissement. Il revint peu après suivi d'un jeune garçon dont l'une des poches produisait un son métallique. Langfinger, tel était le « nom » du garçon qui quand on lui expliqua ce qu'il avait à faire ne posa des questions que par intermittence. L'équipe était au complet, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre le plan à exécution.

Dimanche, 19 décembre

Depuis maintenant quatre nuits, Langfinger se baladait de long en large dans les rues de la ville, et nous en faisait chaque matin un compte-rendu. Les trois premières fois, il n'y avait rien eu de palpitant, puis lors la nuit dernière, le gamin avait dit qu'il s'était senti observé

et même suivi. Intérieurement, je jubilais : finalement le piège allait se refermer et cette fois-ci, il serait seul : fait comme un rat !

La nuit même, nous décidâmes de suivre le garçon tout en restant dans l'ombre et les plus silencieux possible. Minuit passé, et rien ne s'étant encore produit, la fatigue et le froid commençaient à nous engourdir. Et alors que mes yeux se fermaient, l'on entendit Langfinger discuter avec quelqu'un et la voix grinçante me semblai familière : Rattenauer !

D'une bourrade, je réveillai Vieh et lui fis signe de venir voir en restant silencieux. Ils étaient là, discutant l'un avec l'autre et, dans un élan théâtral, Langfinger s'effondra dans la neige. Alors que le vicaire se baissait pour ramasser l'enfant, je dus retenir Vieh qui dans son

élan aurait ruiné le plan. Nous décidâmes de le suivre et au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous

arrivâmes devant le cimetière de la ville et à l'instant où nous crûmes l'avoir perdu, nous le vîmes s'introduire dans un caveau moyenâgeux. Tout cela me semblait suspect et pour éviter tout faux pas, je demandai à Vieh de retourner au village pour chercher des renforts pendant que j'irais chercher Langfinger.

Une fois dans le caveau, je dus avancer à tâtons, jusqu'au moment où je vis de la lumière, puis des ombres et enfin, j'entendis des voix, des plaintes, des gémissements et des sanglots. Je descendis une volée de marches supplémentaires, je vis alors avec effroi que l'Homme n'avait point besoin du Diable pour créer l'Enfer : empilées les unes sur les autres, des cages d'animaux s'élevaient de part et d'autre de la chambre mortuaire et dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde : une odeur de mort et de soufre.

Il me fallut cependant me cacher, car des voix adultes commençaient à se rapprocher de ma position. Je me réfugiai donc derrière une pile de caisses et décidai de n'en plus bouger jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre.

Avant que les voix ne soient trop éloignées, j'entendis l'une dire que le sacrifice de ce soir serait un grand événement, et avant même que l'idée n'ait eu le temps de pénétrer mon esprit, un cri déchirant résonna dans toute la chambre. Alors poussé par ma curiosité morbide, je m'enfonçai dans les profondeur du caveau et quelle ne fut pas mon horreur devant le spectacle infernal qui s'offrait à moi. Langfinger, dénudé, avait été attaché à un autel de pierre et ne cessait de crier et de se débattre, pendant que des figures vêtues de noir et encagoulées l'encerclaient de toutes parts. Au bout d'un moment, celui qui était sans doute le maître de cérémonie, fouetta le garçon qui au bout du cinquième coup, ne poussa plus un cri et se contenta de gémir de temps à autre. S'en suivit une série d'imprécations latines, de chants et alors que les fidèles s'étaient réunis dans une farandole après s'être débarrassé, les femmes comme les hommes, de leurs robes, ils commencèrent à tanguer pendant que leur maître de cérémonie s'avançait vers l'enfant une dague à la main.

Pris d'un accès de fureur, je me résolus à sortir de ma cachette. C'est alors qu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre et s'amplifia de seconde en seconde. Je pris le parti de me cacher loin du passage, car l'idée d'une foule enragée me voyant en un lieu pareil, ne m'enchantait guère.

Et comme de juste, tel un troupeau en pleine charge, une bonne quarantaine de villageois déboulèrent dans les lieux avec à leur tête ce cher Vieh dont la figure déjà rougie par la course, ne fit que s'empourprer de plus belle à la vue d'un tel spectacle.

Mercredi, 22 décembre

Les trois derniers jours furent extrêmement mouvementés. Après m'être faufilé sans

bruit hors du caveau, je m'étais dépêché de rentrer chez moi. Après tout, à quoi bon chercher la gloire et la reconnaissance d'un second couteau quand le seul fait de savoir que mon initiative fut la seule clef de cette réussite... et je devais bien ce coup d'éclat à mon cher pion.

Le lendemain, tous furent envoyés au tribunal de Saverne où ils furent jugés, les femmes comme les hommes, et sans considération pour un éventuel titre, ou même leur appartenance au clergé, la colère aveugle et le dégoût que chacun avait ressenti en apprenant leurs odieux méfaits, les conduisit au bûcher.

La journée fut longue pour tout le monde, et cédant encore une fois à ses caprices, je consentis à rester auprès de la petite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et cela même alors que le soleil n'était pas encore totalement couché.

Quand elle eut fermé les yeux, mon regard se posa sur le soleil rougissant qui me faisait face et qui me sembla d'un coup bien immobile. Ma pensée s'aventura alors, imaginant

le supplice que tous ces pervers avaient enduré, les cris qu'on leur avait arrachés en compensation de ceux qu'ils avaient dérobé aux innocents. Sans doute Janus ne leur permettra pas d'arpenter ses chemins et, les toisant de toute son immensité, il ne tournera vers eux que sa face vieillie dont les traits marqués, semblables aux sillons tracés par les lanières de cruauté humaine, seront une constante réminiscence de leurs actions terrestres.

Perdu dans mes divagations, je sentis la petite main agripper la mienne. Je tournai alors la tête vers l'enfant, et contemplant la scène, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette fleur des champs solitaire et frigorifiée que j'avais rencontrée il y un mois de cela et qui, maintenant enveloppée de son halo rougeoyant, semblait porter en elle la source même de la vie. Sans doute avait-elle reçu les faveurs du soleil, qui dans ses derniers moments ne la quitta du regard que par obligation, laissant en elle la promesse d'un futur meilleur. Alors que les derniers rayons lumineux filtraient à travers les carreaux, je jurai devant l'astre de toujours protéger cette graine jeune et fragile, de tout faire pour qu'elle parvienne à maturité et nous illumine de sa lumière.

Si la maintenir dans la clarté signifiait que mon existence ne quitterait pas les sombres abysses où, tels des parasites insatiables et toujours à l'affût de la moindre étincelle de vie, l'hypocrisie et la cruauté humaine règnent sans partage, alors c'est un prix que j'accepte de payer.


End file.
